


The Storm on the Horizon

by BeanWritesStuff



Series: Burning Bridges, Building Confidence [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Meditation, Not Beta Read, Retrospective, The Rossi roleplayer isn't welcomed in this house, Trying not to give away hints for the main story but failing, ml salt, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanWritesStuff/pseuds/BeanWritesStuff
Summary: Master Fu's meditation provides him some retrospective, as well as a premonition of the future. As the Guardian, he makes a decision.-I'm just throwing out the whole "Feast" episode bc it wasn't satisfying for me.This takes place between the prologue and chapter 1 on the main story.





	The Storm on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Miraculous.
> 
> And I suck at not giving away plot points but what else is new.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

His mind was blank, open to the universe, leaving the bounds of his physical body.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

The incense that was burning in the corner wafted through the parlor, centering him. His heart was slow but steady, just like the kwami he was partnered with. Wayzz was next to him on the table, following his master’s movements.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

The energy around Paris was distorted, unbalanced. Hawkmoth’s reign of terror was taking its toll. They had to do something. He reached out, feeling the energies of Tikki and Plagg with their respective chosen. Tikki was out and about, with Ladybug jumping and zipping across the Paris skyline. 

Plagg however.

Plagg was still at the Agreste mansion. Adrien wasn’t transformed. Master Fu grimaced.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Things were changing between the ladybug and black cat holders. Marinette, when she came to see him, looked like a barely flickering candle, ready to extinguish at any moment. Her eyes were darkened on the outside, and the light inside them was nearly gone. Stress and tension rolled off her in waves and Master Fu could only do so much when she didn’t tell him the full story, save for that Rena and Carapace betrayed her.

He wanted to help her, he really did. They weren’t supposed to meet for a while, but when she kept coming to him after Tikki got sick, he found he enjoyed her company. She reminded him of the younger Guardians in training, wide eyed children from various backgrounds, each holding a spark in their souls and an eagerness in their eyes. 

It’d been so long since the Order had been destroyed, since he was guided by his senior guardians. They were the only family he’d had in this world, save for the kwami he now guarded, and the young French-Chinese girl whose soul called out for the miraculous of creation. 

Safe to say that Marinette was family to him.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Adrien was another story. He was quickly developing into someone he wasn’t when Master Fu met him. Or maybe he was always that way. Master Fu’s original role in the guardians was research and care of the kwami and the miraculous they resided in, not picking chosen. It was only after the fall of the temple did he recover a journal from one of the older guardians, dictating how wielders were chosen. Everything else had been lost.

Breathe in. Breathe out. 

Back to Adrien. 

His actions during Syren, Frozer, and several other akuma attacks were becoming more and more commonplace, and he’d seen Ladybug doing more patrolling without the model than with him. The balance between the ladybug and black cat was becoming more and more unbalanced. Something had to be done. Things couldn’t persist like this without something changing.

Breathe in. Breathe out. 

There. Something phased into presence in his mind as he tried to look ahead. It was a strange energy, something foreboding.

“Master?” Wayzz’s voice was far off but still audible as they tried to focus in on the energy. It was similar to someone important, but it was different enough that he had a hard time telling who. 

Breathe in. Breathe out. 

The master and kwami tried for several minutes, hours even, to work out just what the new energy meant. It was a storm looming on the horizon, with several components in it. Hawkmoth and Mayura were easily picked apart from it, they were apart of it. Ladybug and Chat Noir too. But then, there were more. He recognized several kwami in the storm, Pollen, Wayzz, Trixx, Longg, Sass, maybe even more. 

They were being wielded too, but it was all different from what he’d felt in the past. Just what was going on? His brow creased as he tried harder to figure everything out. He found a fourth energy, vile and slimy, like a ball of grease coated slime. Master Fu grimaced, he didn’t even want to touch it with his mind it looked so repulsive. But as he reluctantly reached out, he felt it resonate with the current location of that energy in Paris. 

It was a teenage girl around Marinette’s age. He poked it again and the shockwave resonated out across Paris, traveling along the mucus string-esque lines of deceit and connected to several others across Paris, all of the opponents from both sides. This wasn’t good.

This was what had to be hurting Marinette, whoever this energy was, they were bad news. It’s tendrils clung to her soul and weighed her down, it twisted others around her. It had to be stopped. 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

“Master Fu?” 

The premonition vanished, Fu and Wayzz returned fully to their bodies. The older man turned to see Trixx, fur puffed up and ears alert. 

“Trixx? What are you doing out?” Master Fu asked. He noticed the kwami holding the foxtail pendant. “And with your miraculous?”

“Master,” Trixx replied. “You saw that, that premonition just now?”

“Yes. But what does that have to do with your miraculous?” The fox flew over to the table and placed it down on the hardwood surface. 

“I saw my role in it. But it wasn’t like when I transformed Rena Rouge, it was different. Master, I want to help Tikki and Plagg rescue Norroo and Duusuu. Assign me a holder, please,” he held his paws in a pleading gesture. 

“But Rena—”

“Betrayed Ladybug, I know. But there has to be something we can do. Please Master, next time there’s an attack just, keep me with you and Wayzz, we can scout out a new holder then.”

The old man put a hand to his chin in thought. He _ did _have to see for himself the extent of Chat Noir’s reported behaviors in battle. He could look then. 

“Alright Trixx,” Master Fu finally said. “But I can make no guarantee as to if we’ll find someone suitable.” 

The Guardian looked down at the fox pendant, and the kwami who held it. A new fox could do some good. But they had to be perfect for the fox. They had to be.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and any potential new wielder had to survive the storm on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, leave some kudos or a comment! Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot.
> 
> Hope you all have a great week!


End file.
